In this type of technical field, an apparatus for reducing a voltage variation has been suggested (e.g. refer to a patent document 1). According to a voltage converting apparatus disclosed in the patent document 1, the voltage variation due to a dead time can be reduced by reducing a carrier frequency of the boost converter when a reactor current of the boost converter has a small absolute value.